


The Liaison

by Turtlephant



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He's the liaison from the government, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft is a bit OCC, Mycroft was the Doctor's companion, Mycroft works with Torchwood, he loves those goldfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: Mycroft Holmes claims that he holds a minor position in the British Government. What he doesn't say is that he is the liaison to Torchwood and deals with idiots, aliens, and frustrating paperwork in addition to his brother, Sherlock.After being captured by his sister Eurus along with Sherlock and John, Mycroft returns to discover that Torchwood was betrayed by the government and is gone; Ianto Jones is dead, Jack is MIA, and Gwen is in hiding. After this shocking discovery, Mycroft calls upon an old friend for help. He knows he must find Jack and try to save Torchwood while he still can.





	1. Return and Horrifying Discoveries

**Chapter 1: Return and Horrifying Discoveries**

Mycroft Holmes walked into his neat home for the first time after being kidnapped by his sister, Eurus, his subsequent rescue, and mandatory psychological evaluation. He put his umbrella in the stand, dropped his small bag, and sighed. He walked to the kitchen to get a late dinner, as it was already close to midnight and he had not eaten.

Just as he was about to open the fridge, he noticed a post-it note that said "call Torchwood tomorrow" that was dated a week ago. Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and steeled himself for another interaction with those idiots. They were better than some of the goldfish, but they were still inferior and very, very frustrating.

He prepared himself a meager dinner of bread and cheese, with a small slice of cake for after. He sat down at the table and looked to see if he had any messages on the phone. There were twenty, all of them from a certain Captain Jack Harkness. For once, Mycroft had no idea what was wrong.

He’s played the messages.

-**-

Mycroft no longer had any appetite. He pushed aside the uneaten food and put his head in his hands. How had all of this happened in only five days? How had the world gone to hell in only five days? How had Torchwood collapsed in only five days? It was the last message that had pushed Mycroft to close for comfort towards compassion.

 _"Mycroft, I don't know why you aren't picking up the damn phone, but you need to know: Torchwood is done. The 456 attacked Thames House and Ianto-"_ -Jack's voice cracked here- _"-Ianto died, and so many more... and this time we can't re-write time with the Doctor. Don't worry, the 456 are gone, I did my job, even if you and the government didn't. I'm leaving. I don't know where, but I'm going to try to leave everything behind. Don't try to find me. Or Gwen. She's hiding from the world after_ **your** _government tried to kill us all. There's nothing left for me here. Someday we may meet again, but honestly, I doubt that I'll ever return. Goodbye, Mycroft. I don't know where the hell you are, but I hope you weren't the one to agree to turn your back on us. I'm sorry to say I can't be sure."_

Would he have turned his back on them? Yes, yes he would if it was for the better of the nation. Was he any better than Eurus? Did he deserve to be locked up, too? He was cold, calculating, and far smarter than anyone else… and he didn't care about anyone.

Or he hadn't until a group of goldfish that went by the name of Torchwood had wormed their way into his icy heart, something that no-one else had ever achieved. Now they were gone.

He was going to find Jack, no matter what the captain had said. He owed it to Tosh, Owen, and Ianto.


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for help, Mycroft calls the one person he knows who can help.

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

 

Mycroft pulled out his mobile and opened his contacts screen. His finger hovered over the one labeled  _ Doctor  _ for a moment before pressing call. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for the Doctor to pick up. 

Just when Mycroft thought it was going to voicemail,  the Doctor picked up. 

“Mycroft?” a voice that sounded younger than he was used to, answered. 

“Doctor, can you pick me up? There’s much we must discuss.” Mycroft sighed. 

“Yes, of course.” the Doctor replied. “Is something the matter?” he sounded concerned, Mycroft noted. He had not spoken to the Doctor in quite some time, and he wasn’t sure if Jack knew that he had his contact. The whole reason the Mycroft was given the job of Torchwood liaison was because of the fact that he had traveled with the Doctor for some time and knew about the aliens that were all around them. While it was quite difficult to miss what had happened over the last few years (with the Sycorax, and such), Mycroft knew more than most. 

“I just found out about a big mess that happened while I was… occupied. I’ll fill you in, in person.” Mycroft informed. 

“Be there in a mo’.” 

A familiar wheezing-groaning sound filled Mycroft’s work flat, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. Once the TARDIS fully appeared, the doors opened revealing a tall man with long brown hair swept across his forehead, a boyish face, a tweed jacket, and red bowtie. 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Regenerated, have we?” 

The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie. “Yep. What d’ya think?”

“You look awfully young,” Mycroft quipped, “for someone who is so very old.”

“Hey! Rude!” the Doctor looked genuinely offended before he smiled. “So old friend, what did you want to discuss?”

That effectively wiped the smile off Mycroft’s face, which the Doctor noted. “Let’s discuss this inside.” Mycroft sighed, looking five years older. 

They walked inside the TARDIS, and Mycroft gave a smile to the ship when it hummed in welcome. “Hello, Old Girl,” he whispered. He sank into the pilot’s seat and looked up at the Doctor. 

“Torchwood is gone. Earth was nearly invaded by a race of aliens called the 456. Jack managed to defeat them, but not before they killed Ianto. Gwen is hiding in the countryside, and Jack has gone off-planet.” Mycroft briefly summed up, sounding defeated.

The Doctor’s eyes were wide. “I had no idea this was happening. I just regenerated a few days ago. I was about to make a quick trip when I got your call. Where were you while this was happening?” 

“I was kidnapped by my younger sister, along with Sherlock and John,” Mycroft explained.

“Younger sister?!” The Doctor exclaimed, his thin eyebrows shooting up. “What?!”

“Yes,” Mycroft sighed, having expected the need to explain. “Her name is Eurus. She’s mentally unstable and far to smart for anyone’s safety. She’s been locked up in a government facility called Sherrinford for over a decade. She managed to escape and nab Sherlock, John, and I. She tortured us while we were there. I only got back from a debrief and  _ psych evaluation, _ ” Mycroft scoffed, “when I heard Jack’s voicemails. I had no idea anything of note had occurred. It now makes sense why we were not rescued sooner. They were dealing with a worldwide catastrophe.”

“Are you alright?” the Doctor asked, concernedly. When Mycroft nodded, the Doctor continued. “I’m going to ignore the part about you locking up your sister, but I assume you would like help locating Jack?” 

“Yes, Doctor. I need to explain to him what happened. I owe that to him, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen. I am sure that he could also use some support after what happened to Ianto.”

“Quite right. Well then, Geronimo!” The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched into action. “Let’s go find Jack!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Mycroft find Jack and an emotional conversation ensues.

Chapter Three:

 

“Jack’s signature is unique. The TARDIS should be able to track him easily enough.” The Doctor explained while fiddling with some dials and knobs. 

While the Doctor ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, Mycroft pulled the files on what had occurred up on his phone. He skimmed through it, his horror growing with each passing minute. The government had been ready to give up a tenth of the world’s children?! A wave of nausea filled him. He would never have let this happen, especially knowing that the aliens were using the children as drugs. It would have been a horrid existence.

His thoughts drifted to Rosie, and Gwen’s child that was on the way. He didn’t know many children, having none of his own, and not being particularly fond of human interaction, but he knew that it would have broken him if his brother had been taken away when they were young.

Mycroft was jerked out of his thoughts by the TARDIS’s wheezing-groaning sound, signifying that they were landing. He quickly told the Doctor what he had learned from the files. Once both of them were briefed on the full situation, they exited the TARDIS.

-**-

Surprisingly, they found Jack alone on an abandoned planet (it was inhabitable, with water and a breathable atmosphere, but the civilizations that had lived there had long died or moved on), and not in a bar on some pleasure planet. 

The planet’s skin was white, the color only interrupted by the black water of the oceans, and other water sources. Rivers stretched across the white landscape like veins, the oceans looking like seas of ink. 

Jack was holed up in an old ruin with what seemed to be an endless amount of alcohol. He was sitting listlessly with an empty bottle nearly sliding out of his limp hand. 

When his eyes alighted upon Mycroft and the Doctor, he looked like he wanted to be angry but was simply too tired to be. 

“Where were you?” He asked in a flat voice, old eyes full of horrors. 

Mycroft approached slowly, lacking his usual confidence. “I was kidnapped by my younger sister. I had no idea that anything out of the ordinary had happened while I was gone until I heard your voicemails. I’m so sorry, Jack. I would never let anything like this happen if I could have stopped it.”

Jack gave a sardonic smile. “So you have sibling troubles, too.”

   Mycroft’s answering smile was just as mirthless. “Yes, but not as bad as yours. At least my sister didn’t bury me under Cardiff for a few thousand years.”

   “What’s this about being buried under Cardiff?” The Doctor interjected, startling the other two men, who had forgotten his presence. 

   “Oh, hey Doc. How ya doing?” Jack asked. “It’s been a while. I see you regenerated again.”

   The Doctor looked sad. “I’m sorry it’s been so long. I didn’t intend it to be.” he fiddled with his bowtie nervously. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help. I had no idea that Earth had nearly been invaded, which is rather strange because the TARDIS should have alerted me, but she was damaged after my regeneration so it’s possible that her danger sensors are still not working quite right.” The Doctor rambled. 

   “It doesn’t matter,” Jack said simply. “It was my fault Ianto died, anyway.” 

   “What?!” both Mycroft and the Doctor exclaimed. 

   “It was my idea to go in guns a-blazing and confront the 456. If I had been more careful, Ianto wouldn’t have been anywhere near that gas.” Jack explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

   “First of all Jack,” Mycroft lectured, “this is  _ not _ your fault. It was not your fault that Earth was attacked by aliens. It was not your fault that the government tried to kill you and destroyed the hub. It was not your fault that Ianto died. The only blame goes to the 456 and some of my idiot colleagues.”

   “But-” 

   “No. It was. Not. Your. Fault.” Mycroft’s tone left no room for argument. 

   The Doctor coughed to get both their attention. “Despite my reservations about Torchwood, Jack, you and your team have saved the planet multiple times while I’ve been… indisposed. You proved that Torchwood cared about people and tried to keep them safe. You would never purposely put the people you cared about in danger without good reason-”

   “That’s not true,” Jack said quietly. 

   “What do you mean?” Mycroft asked.

   “I killed my grandson to stop the 456. We needed a way to interfere with their signal, and I let them use him. My daughter hates me and will never forgive me.” Jack looked defeated. Broken and devastated. 

   The Doctor and Mycroft shared a horrified look. “Jack, would you have done it if there had been another but far more difficult way?” The Doctor asked. 

   “No. Of course not.” Jack answered instantly. 

   “Then that doesn’t make you a bad person. As much as it pains us, sacrifices must sometimes be made. I’ve told you about how the Time War ended, yes?” The Doctor asked, ancient eyes staring into Jack’s. Jack nodded. 

   “I will always blame myself for that, but I have recently realized that if I hadn’t, the rest of the universe might very well have been destroyed. No survivors. The balance is doing what is necessary while still trying to save as many lives as you can.” The Doctor explained.

   “And Jack,” Mycroft finished, “that’s what you did. You saved millions of children from a horrible fate and their parents from heartbreak.”

   Jack sighed heavily. “I know, but that doesn’t make me feel any better.” 

The Doctor smiled sympathetically. “I know the feeling. It does get easier, though.”

Mycroft pulled Jack up and supported his weight when he stumbled, thoroughly drunk. “Let’s get you to the TARDIS.”

-**-

   Once Jack was settled and they were drifting in the time vortex, the Doctor and Mycroft shared a look. That look contained an agreement between them to help Jack and bring Ianto back if humanly (or inhumanly, in the Doctor’s case) possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The positive reaction that this fic has been given warms my heart! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments.   
> Any requests for future chapters? More angst? Hurt/comfort? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has spoilers for the new years special! enjoy!

“Hey, Fam,” Thirteen said to Graham, Ryan, and Yaz, “remember what I said about making it an even 20? Now that we got rid of that dalek, do you want to go visit an old me and give ‘im a New Years gift?”

 

“Sure, Doc,” Graham said, “but what do you mean by ‘him’?”

 

-**-

Eleven, Mycroft, and Jack were all sitting in chairs that had been dragged into the control room. Jack was slumped in his armchair, looking morose. It was New Years, it should be a happy occasion, but they still had no idea bow to get Ianto back. 

 

Suddenly, the TARDIS door sprang open and four strangers walked in. There was an older looking man, a young chap with dark skin, a girl about the same age as the younger man with skin the color of coffee with milk, and a woman in a long coat with short blond hair. 

 

Eleven sprang out of his chair, noticing that none of the strangers looked surprised at the TARDIS’s bigger-on-the-inside-than-the-outside business. 

 

“Who are you?!” Eleven asked.

 

“Hey, mate, sorry barge it, but we’ve got a present for you!” said the older man. 

 

“What?” Eleven asked, still very confused. 

 

“To put it simply,” the blonde woman said, “hello me, I’m you!”

 

“But I can’t regenerate again after this and I’ve never been a woman! I’d-I’d remember that!” Eleven stammered.

 

Thirteen snickered. “It’s a long story. Anyway, I've got something to help you get Ianto Jones back!”

 

Mycroft and Jack both perked up at his. 

 

“Really! What?” Jack asked.

 

“Oh, hey Jack! Good to see you, but I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances. Anyway, I’ve got a copy of Ianto Jones’s memories, right up to the point of death. Took some doing and I owe the Testimony a favor, but I figured that you guys deserved a New Years gift. Also, we just beat a dalek, which I’m having mixed feelings about, y’know. Very glad to be rid of the thing, but they. Just. Keep. Coming back! So-”

 

“Doctor,” the woman cut in, “you’re rambling again.”

 

“Oh, so I am. Sorry about that Yaz.” Thirteen apologized.  “Anyway, here are the memories.” She held out a clear square of what looked like glass to Eleven.

 

Eleven accepted the card, careful not to touch his future counterpart. “Thank you. Really. Now all I have to do is get some DNA and find somewhere that can--”

 

“--make a clone, then use the TARDIS telepathic circuits to upload the memories. You got it!” Thirteen finished. 

 

She and her friends waved then walked away. “Happy New Year!” the dark-skinned young man called back to them. 

 

After the door closed behind them, Mycroft remarked: “well that was odd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have more chapters up soon. Now that summer has started, I should have more free time. Please give feedback, and I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
